HeartVision Song Contest 12
|presenters = Anton Ewald Tove Styrke Zara Larsson |opening ='Semi-final 1:' Mariette performing her song "Don't Stop Believing" Semi-final 2: ISA performing his song "I Will Wait" Final: Mariette performing her song "A Million Years" |exsupervisor = |host = SVT |interval = | entries = 32 | debut = None | return = Albania Azerbaijan Belarus Bulgaria Greece Estonia San Marino Spain Norway Portugal Ukraine | withdraw = Czech Republic Faroe Islands Georgia Kosovo | map year = HeartVision Song Contest 12 Map.png | col1 = #22b14c| | col3 = #FFD700| | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = None | winner = Amy Winehouse Back to Black |nex = |pre = }} HeartVision Song Contest 12, often referred to as HVSC 12, will be the eleventh edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. The contest will be held in the winning country of the previous edition. Location : For further information see Sweden Sweden (Listeni/ˈswiːdən/ swee-dən; Swedish: Sverige ˈsværjɛ About this sound listen (help·info)), officially the Kingdom of Sweden (Swedish: About this sound Konungariket Sverige (help·info)), is a Scandinavian country in Northern Europe. It borders Norway to the west and Finland to the east, and is connected to Denmark in the southwest by a bridge-tunnel across the Öresund. At 450,295 square kilometres (173,860 sq mi), Sweden is the third-largest country in the European Union by area, with a total population of 10.0 million. Sweden consequently has a low population density of 22 inhabitants per square kilometre (57/sq mi), with the highest concentration in the southern half of the country. Approximately 85% of the population lives in urban areas. Germanic peoples have inhabited Sweden since prehistoric times, emerging into history as the Geats/Götar and Swedes/Svear and constituting the sea peoples known as the Norsemen. Southern Sweden is predominantly agricultural, while the north is heavily forested. Sweden is part of the geographical area of Fennoscandia. The climate is in general very mild for its northerly latitude due to significant maritime influence, that in spite of this still retains warm continental summers. Today, Sweden is a constitutional monarchy and parliamentary democracy, with a monarch as head of state. The capital city is Stockholm, which is also the most populous city in the country. Legislative power is vested in the 349-member unicameral Riksdag. Executive power is exercised by the government chaired by the prime minister. Sweden is a unitary state, currently divided into 21 counties and 290 municipalities. Venue : For further information see Scandinavium Scandinavium (Swedish pronunciation: skandɪˈnɑːvjɵm) is an indoor arena located in Gothenburg, Sweden. Construction on Scandinavium began in 1969 after decades of setbacks, and was inaugurated on 18 May 1971. Scandinavium has been selected as a championship arena at least fifty times, hosting events such as World Championships in handball and ice hockey, European championships, Davis Cup finals, and in 1985 the Eurovision Song Contest. Scandinavium is the home arena for Frölunda HC of Swedish Hockey League, and venue for the annual Göteborg Horse Show. Bidding phase Host venue Format The HBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be 2 Semi-finals with (15-16 countries in each). In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 21 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + host country) Voting The HBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on the 1st May 2017 at the headquarters of Gothenburg. Running Orders The Running order of both Semi-finals will be official announced by SVT at the 2nd May 2017, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will official announced in May 2017, on day before the Grand Final will start. Results 'Semi Final 1' *This Semi-Final will vote. *The ten countries in this semi final with the hightest scoring points,according to the votes from each voting country,qualifies for the Grand Final *Semi Final 1 Recap *Semi Final 1 Scoreboard 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. 'Semi Final 2' *This Semi-Final will vote. *The ten countries in this semi final with the hightest scoring points,according to the votes from each voting country,qualifies for the Grand Final *Semi Final 2 Recap *Semi Final 2 Scoreboard 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. 'Grand Final' The finalists were: *The host country, Sweden *The top ten countries from the first semi-final *The top tencountries from the second semi-final . *Grand Final Recap *Grand Final Scorewiz 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant.